narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nakushita Kotoba
Nakushita Kotoba (失くした言葉 - literalmente "Las palabras perdidas") realizado por la banda japonesa de rock, No Regret Life, es la canción utilizada en el noveno ending de la primera parte de Naruto. Sinopsis Entra con estrellas cayendo sobre el agua, ahí en un bote están Naruto y Sakura deprimidos. Aparece Sasuke alejándose de espaldas sosteniendo su banda de Konoha con la mano derecha. Sakura se acaricia el pelo mientras mira hacia la nada, le sigue Naruto mirando hacia abajo. Después Sakura sostiene agua en sus manos, con ella se lava la cara. La toma sube hacia el cielo mostrando las últimas estrellas caídas. Letra Romaji= Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta Kotae no denai yoru to Hitokira no nukumori to Haruka kanata no akogare to Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto nakutemo to ni tsukamitai no ni "Hito" dearu bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo Tatoe no nai omoi wo Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou "Nakushite shimatta…" |-| Kanji= この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 一つ一つ思い出せば　全てわかっていた気がしていたのに 色褪せた言葉は　僕のすぐそばに置いてあった 答えの出ない夜と　一片の温もりと　遥か彼方の憧れと ただそれだけを繰り返し　僕は生きている この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 あなたが思うことを　冷めることなく手元に掴みたいのに 「人」である僕達は　その気持ちを分かち合えないまま 言葉が放つ意味を　例えのない思いを　答えることのない感情を 見つめ合えば　伝わることができたらいいのにな この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 この思いは胸にしまっておこう 「失くしてしまった…」 |-| Español= Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos, Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas. Cuando yo recordé cada momento de mi vida uno por uno, pensé que comprendía todo. Pero las descoloradas palabras estuvieron a mi lado siempre. En las noches, cuando no puedo encontrar una respuesta, Una gota cae del cielo y hace que espere algo lejano. Estoy siguiendo mi vida en solo repetir las cosas una y otra vez. Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos, Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas. Yo deseo tener todo ese amor tuyo en mis manos, Y refrescarlo junto a mí. Así son, las personas, no pueden mantener ese sentimiento. El significado de tus palabras enciende, un indudable amor, Un sentimiento que no tiene respuestas. Si solo pudiéramos descifrarlo con solo mirar a otro. Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos, Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas. Mantengo ese amor en mi corazón... Te perdí... |-| Inglés= I'm holding a drop of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words When I recalled each event one by one, I thought I understood everything But the faded words were right by my side Nights when I can't find an answer, and a single drop of warmth, and my longing for something far away I'm spending my whole life just repeating those things over and over I'm holding drops of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words I want to grab all the things you love in my hand, never letting them cool down While we, as people, are unable to share that feeling The meaning your words release, an unquestionable love, a feeling that has no answers If only we could convery all that just by looking at each other I'm holding drops of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words I'll keep this love in my heart I've lost you... Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *Ningún miembro del Equipo 7 lleva puesta Banda Ninja en este ending. en:Lost Words Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings